Sano & Salvo
by ShikaPyyon
Summary: Tu corazón esta dejando de responder, no quieres morir, tienes mucho que hacer, ella esta llorando, respiras solo para ver sus ojos,si,es ella..una vez mas te ha salvado.Quieres vivir para verla sonreír...Hinata un ultimo favor...Besame...


**Sano & Salvo**

**Summary: **Naruto ha ganado la 4ta guerra ninja, ha derrotado al que se hace llamar "Madara"…pero a que costo, cuántas vidas fueron cobradas + la suya, su corazón empieza a latir lentamente….pero alguien llega a él a tiempo. N&H

Naruto Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto & Shonen Jump

* * *

Todo comenzaba a ser más agotador que antes, estaba cansado, triste, melancólico…y tal vez algo dolido, no entendía el porqué, quizás todo ello era mi problema, era mi guerra.

Y estaba dispuesto a ganar esta batalla, debía hacerlo.

Kurama estaba cansado así como yo, pero detendría a este hombre, fuese quien fuese. El destruyo parte de los sueños de mi madre y padre, y al parecer, ha destruido vidas completas, manipulando a las personas, tal vez tenga una razón, pero para mi no será suficiente.

Aquel desgraciado me había vuelto a atacar, demasiado rápido, mis reflejos ya se volvían lentos, no era el mismo Naruto, me sentía perdido, abandonado y derrotado, pero eso no me detendría, no me rendiría jamás, mientras aun mi corazón latiera.

Pero ahí estaba mi error, no era mi cuerpo el problema, era mi corazón el que quería morir…

-Jinchuriki ríndete de una vez, el final de esta batalla es ya obvio, tu cuerpo ya no puede seguir, en cambio yo…estoy calentando aun-

Tenia razón mi cuerpo comenzaba a fallarme, porque…porque ahora, necesitaba tiempo…necesitaba respirar, gritar, llorar, quería amor….en ese preciso momento necesitaba que alguien me abrazara y digiera "Confió en ti…confió en ti Naruto-kun, puedes hacerlo".

Automáticamente esas palabras fueron acompañadas por la voz de Hinata y aquel recuerdo que me quemaba por dentro. "_Tu sonrisa me salvó, ¡por eso no temo morir para protegerte! Porque yo... TE AMO, NARUTO." _ Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo sin quererlo..y en su momento de distracción Madara le atravesó de un golpe.

Naruto tosió, dolor…no lo sentía..Iría a morir realmente, eso era imposible, no podía morir, había muchas cosas que aun no hacía, aun no era hokage, aun no comía el nuevo plato de ramen, aun no entendía porque a Kakashi le gustaban tanto las historias de Ero-sennin, aun no encontraba la respuesta de la paz, aun no rescataba a Sasuke….si..su mejor amigo…HINATA…ella…aun no le daba una respuesta para su confesion…tenía mucho que hacer…no podía morir..el quería una familia….y un hogar al que regresar no podría morir.

Un clon se había escondido y en el interfaz de 5 segundo de Madara, Naruto lo golpeo con un rasen shuriken, sabía que aquel hombre no moriría con tan poco, pero para su sorpresa el enmascarado comenzó a desvanecerse…

-Eres bueno, me tomaste desprevenido…volveré por ti cuando tu herida te mate, espérame, volveré….-

Sin más, el hombre se desvaneció, y el muchacho herido se dejo caer en el frio suelo, que parecía mas cómodo que nunca…

He de morir, tengo frio…estoy triste…pero debo seguir, párate..párate…Naruto vamos levante, puedo hacerlo…alguien ayuda…solo dormiré un momento…

El tiempo paso, las flores comenzaban a cerrarse la noche se avecinaban, la sangre del muchacho estaba comenzando a secar, aquella herida demasiado profunda le hacía desangrar, Kurama no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para curarlo…el también perdía su vida en ese momento..

Naruto flotaba entre un campo de flores, era hermoso, veía todo tan nítido, cuando en la realidad aquel bosque en el que se encontraba estaba en llamas, destrucción por todas partes.

Me dejare ser, pensaba el muchacho…yo…estoy feliz aquí…

Dicho esto una gota cayo del cielo, dejándose estar en la mejilla del muchacho, el cual la tomo y la probo, salada…que agua es salada, la del mar…y la de las lagrimas! Alguien estaba llorando por él, quien fue la persona que lo encontró, quería verlo, y así con su poco fuerza abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con la persona que de alguna manera el esperaba ver.

_Recuerdo las lágrimas cayendo por tu rostro  
cuando dije que nunca te dejaría ir  
Cuando todas esas sombras casi destruyeron tu luz  
recuerdo que dijiste, "No me dejes aquí a solas"  
Pero todo eso está muerto, se ha ido y es pasado esta noche_

-Naruto…por favor, no me hagas esto, sabes he estado pensando mucho, en este preciso momento te amo mas que nunca, quiero estar contigo, a tu lado, no me importa si tengo que pelear contra Sakura-san, lo hare, pero por favor, abre los ojos prometo que nunca te abandonare….puedes hacerlo….ábrelos….no me dejes, yo nunca te dejaría, entonces tu no me hagas esto-

Estaba tan feliz, era ella…Hinata, debía decirle, que no tendría que pelear contra Sakura pues yo quería saber lo que era estar con alguien tan perfecto como ella.

_-No me….dejes….solo…aquí….- _Ella abrió sus ojos de golpe, -Sabia que podías hacerlo, Naruto-kun, no llores te sacare de aquí…vas a vivir…solo…- su frase se vio entrecortada por las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos.

-_Hinata….camina conmigo….hoy y siempre….._-

-Naruto descansa, no te fuerces, no hables mas por favor, vendrán por nosotros, Kiba está con Akamaru, y fueron por Sakura-san –

_-Calla Hinata, eso da igual, Hey! Hazme un favor, hazme el último favor-_

_-_No Naruto, te lo hare cuando este sano y salvo_-_

_-Bésame-_

-Naruto…-

_Por favor….Hinata…._Mi voz ya no salía era demasiado tarde, cuando de pronto sentí las lagrimas de Hinata en mis mejillas y sus suaves y cálidos labios en los míos, me estaba besando, ella también pensaba que iba a morir.

_Simplemente cierra tus ojos  
El sol se está poniendo  
Estarás bien  
Nadie puede herirte ahora  
Ven luz de la mañana  
Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos_

En un momento me encontré con mis padres, mamá me regaño por estar ahí, y mi padre estaba triste…lamento morir dije, pero ella me abrazo.  
y justo que encontré a la chica de mis sueños….mi madre me miro y me empujo.

Volví a abrir los ojos y estaba con la vieja….Tsunade, se escuchaban llantos, gritos…

_-Vieja….-_

Toda la habitación quedo en silencio…

-Kakashi, saca a todo el mundo de aquí, está vivo, todavía puedo hacer algo, no te dejare morir a ti también Naruto-

Desperté y estaba en el hospital, estaba vivo, ya no tenía dolor, abrí mis ojos y vi lleno de flores…me emocione.  
Sentí una canción, mire hacia donde provenía y una vez mas, era lo que esperaba…era ella, estaba poniéndole agua a las flores mientras cantaba.

_No te atrevas a mirar fuera de tu ventana  
Todo está en llamas, cariño  
La guerra más allá de nuestra puerta se recrudece  
Agárrate a esta canción  
Incluso cuando haya terminado la música.  
Terminado_

-Hinata_**- **_Ella volteo y me sonrió, camino hacia a mi lado y me abrazo, me sentí muy bien en su abrazo, después de todo ella era muy cálida, me hacía sentir muy amado y feliz.

-Eres muy cruel, no sabes cuánto me preocupaste- Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron vi su cara sonrojada y llorosa, no pude evitar sonrojarme, Hinata es muy bonita.

-Perdóname….Hinata-

Sonrió

-Con que vivas, me basta – Respondí a su sonrisa, cuando me di cuenta de que ella se paraba e iba, la jale del brazo y la bese.  
Estaba vez no fue como la anterior, esta vez yo le haría notar que quería ser besado por ella, esta vez yo le haría sentir tan bien, quería que me amara aun mas….yo quería amarla profundamente…su cálido tacto, sus labios, su olor impregnándome, el olor de las flores, ella.

-Créeme cuando te digo Hinata, me gustas…pero no se que hacer contigo-

Estaba sonrojada, demasiado….

-Me has salvado tres veces no se supone que yo soy tu héroe-

Ella rio, -Tonto! Naruto-kun…- La acerque nuevamente a mi –Solo Naruto, Hinata…dime así-

-Como quieras Naru- Me sorprendí, donde esta la Hinata tímida, la que ….olvídalo, me gusta así…

La luz del dia entraba por mi ventana y tenerla así, a ella, conmigo…me hizo entender de que está sano y salvo al lado de la mejor chica del mundo…y en cuanto a Madara, puede que le agradezca..puede que no…pero cuando vuelva…lo estaré esperando.

-Que piensas, Naruto?-

-Que me gustas Hinata y mucho-

Su sonrojo me dio a entender de que estaba muy feliz, y que me sigue queriendo, se que un dia podre amarla tanto como ella a mí, es más, creo que ya la amo. Cerré mis ojos y me recosté mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello.

_Simplemente cierra tus ojos  
Estarás bien  
Ven luz de la mañana  
Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos_

* * *

_Fue un fic...complejo de hacer..lo empece hace __muchísimo atrás ...y creo que me quedo mal...pero ahora si alguien piensa lo contrario que me lo diga...y si opina lo mismo que yo que me lo diga igual :) saludos y Danny si estas leyendo esto..perdona por no actualizar el otro fic...me mata la falta de inspiración...de verdad perdóname ya subiré solo por ti ! _

_la canción es de Taylor Swift...Safe and Sound, para variar yo y mis fic a base de sus canciones, me encanta ella. _

_Tampoco suele hacer fic tan cortos no me gusta, pero no sabia que mas poner, y queria subirlo y bueno aqui esta el fic..._


End file.
